Do you love me?
by jarrod-and-amanda
Summary: When Gaara moves to a new school, Sasuke has to show Sakura who she belongs to. What can the Sand siblings do to help her? Rated M for abuse, rape, violence, and sex.
1. I Like You

******Author's Note: I DO NOT OWN NARUTO! If I did Gaara and Sakura would be married with two beautiful kids… XD**

___Chapter One: I like you._

Kankuro and Temari peered cautiously into their younger brother's room. Kankuro gave the blond a small nudge, "Go wake him up, Tem." He whispered quickly.

Temari took a step backwards, "Why me? He likes you more." She said quickly, giving Kankuro a push into the redhead's room.

Kankuro glared at his older sister, "You're older," he replied as he inched quietly into Gaara's room.

"Hey, um, Gaara, it's almost time for school." Temari whispered from her spot in the doorway as Kankuro was tiptoeing towards the queen size bed. Kankuro brought down a cold hand onto Gaara's shoulder. Within milliseconds, Kankuro was thrown against the far wall and fell to the ground with a 'thud'. Temari rushed into the room to help him up when Gaara sat up in his bed, sending both of the intruders a nasty glare.

Gaara stood up and pointed to the door, "Out," he growled menacingly, slamming the door as the two teens scrambled into the hallway.

The redheaded boy stripped off his boxers, replacing them with a fresh pair and some black skinny jeans with chains already hooked up to the belt loops. Gaara listened to his brother and sister's footsteps fading away while he pulled on his shirt and converses. He traced his jade eyes with black eyeliner and ran his hands threw his always-messy hair. He didn't really feel like going to school, he rather just stay home and scare the hell out of his siblings for being so annoying when they woke him up.

******'Let's kill them!'** a deep voice suggested strongly in his head.

Gaara sighed, packing his backpack with seven blank spiral notebooks and tons of pencils, 'We can't do that quite yet.' He thought, annoyed, to the voice that constantly interrupted his train of thoughts.

******'They're useless to us, just kill them!'** Shukaku yelled in his head, pounding on the walls of his skull.

"No!" Gaara snarled aloud, he gripped his head in pain and quickly checked to see if his siblings were near his door then continued his sentence in his head, 'If we kill them, then my dad will have the cops after us, or he'll just kill me himself. We have to wait till I'm twenty- one.'

Gaara could feel Shukakku getting agitated inside, ******'Why so long, pup?'**

'I can just get them killed while im half drunk or something.' He thought simply, 'Now go away until I get back home. I don't want you fucking with me while I'm at school.' The pounding in his skull immediately died to Gaara's surprise.

Just then he heard a loud honk coming from the driveway, "Gimmie a fucking minute!" he yelled out the open window to his sister in her lavender colored Lamborghini. Gaara grabbed his bag and an apple then ran down the stairs while Kankuro was jumping into the front passenger seat of Temari's car. "Don't go to slow." Gaara told them before slipping a black helmet onto his head and getting onto his sleek red motorcycle. He just knew it was going to be a long day.

* * *

At Konoha High, Sauske Uchiha was definitely the most popular student. He had the perfect grades, the most expensive clothes, and he was the best quarterback the school had found in eight years. He seemed to be the typical teenage heartthrob, but there was one small detail that confused everyone- he had been dating a pink haired teenager for over six months.

Sakura Haruno wasn't the most beautiful girl in the school, but she wasn't ugly. She wouldn't paint her face with all of the cosmetics like Sasuke wanted her to but she would wear eyeliner and occasionally some eye shadow or lip gloss. She had a unique way of dressing, she didn't like to doll herself off like some busty blond bimbo, but she didn't go out looking like her grandma had dressed her. She liked to play it safe, always wearing pants and a nice tee-shirt. Nobody could understand why someone like the amazing Sasuke would date some freak who wouldn't even put out.

"Sauske," Sakura called, running up to wear the raven-haired boy was talking to some blond and setting down her backpack, "I can't come watch your practice today. My mom has something for me to do." She told him with a smile, hugging him.

Sauske and the blond, Ino, exchanged looks over Sakura's shoulder. "Alright babe, see you in first." He told the pinklette, giving her a quick kiss before turning his attention back to Ino.

Sakura's mom, Principal Tsnade, had told her to be in her office at least thirty minute before school starts so that she could be a guide for one of three sand shinobi. She took off in a rush to get to the office in time.

Kankuro led Temari and Gaara threw the large school, "It's this way," he muttered, "I just know it." Temari and Gaara sighed; Kankuro had been leading them around in circles for fifteen minutes, refusing to ask anyone for help.

Gaara closed his eyes and kept walking; Shukaku had been pounding inside his head for the past five minutes, giving his a massive headache. 'Kill him!' he had been screaming the whole time, Gaara almost growled but instead took a deep breath and started to walk faster.

He kept walking, passing both his brother and sister within seconds. All of a sudden, Gaara felt himself falling forward. He opened his eyes to see a girl with pink hair falling under him. He shoved her to the side as to not land on top of her. Temari and Kankuro both stood a couple feet away, eyes wide in fear. Gaara was violent towards anyone who got in his way. Neither of them could begin to imagine how mad he would be at this woman.

Gaara growled at the pinklette, "Watch where you're going, girl." He stood up and glared down at the girl.

Sakura glared at him, "So sorry that you couldn't see me with your eyes closed." she apoligized sarcastically. He gave her a sadistic look. She held at her hand, only to receive a confused look from the redhead. "We'll, you knocked me down, you help me up." she said confidently.

'Damn! This girl has spunk, Pup. I like her, what do you think?' the Shukakku questioned, grinning like the Cheshire cat ******(A/N-the cat from Alice in wonderland!)**.

Kankuro and Temari rushed forward, expecting Gaara to snap at her, but he just continued glaring and took her hand slowly, "I like you." he told her flat out, a smirk apearing on his face, helping her to her feet and keeping her hand, "I'm Sabaku no Gaara. You are?"

"I'm taken." She informed him smirking, a blush danced across her cheeks.

Gaara's smirk disappeared, "I didn't mean it like that, I meant I like your attitude." He could feel something boiling inside of him.

******'Jealous much?'**

'Fuck you.' Gaara thought to Shukaku. 'Leave me alone!'

Sakura smiled, "Good, then I'm Haruno Sakura. It's nice to meet you."

"Well," Temari said as she stepped next to Gaara, "I'm Temari and this is my brother Kankuro, the three of us transferred from Suna High, can you point us towards the front office?" Gaara glared at his sister for interupting his conversation.

Sakura smiled at her, "You three must be the sand shinobi that Tsnade was telling me about, I'm going to be one of the guides. I'll take you to the principal's office if you'd like." She told them grabbing for her bag. "Shit! I forgot my bag at the football field. Hold on for a few seconds, I'll get my friend Hinata to take you there."

"Okay, thanks." Temari said. When Sakura walked into the classroom a few feet away Temari turned to her youngest brother, "She better be alive by the end of the day; this is our last chance going to a public high school."

Gaara just glared at her. "I'll take care of her, Tem." Kankuro told his siblings, wiggling his eyebrows. Gaara switched his glare to his brother and sat down on the floor. "I call Pinky as my guide" Kankuro said loudly earning a loud growl from the redhead.

The classroom door opened, revealing the pinklette and a small girl with short hair. "This is Hinata, one of my best friends. She'll take you up to the office." She told them, "I'm going to get my stuff and I'll meet you guys back at the office."

Sakura started to walk away, "Wait," Gaara called out, earning a shocked look from both his brother and his sister, "mind if I came too? I want to see the soccer field." Sakura turned around and smiled again, "Sure, I'll show you around a little on the way. Do you mind telling my mom that Gaara-san is with me?" She asked. Hinata nodded, looking at her fingers as she tapped them together. Temari and Kankuro followed her hesitantly, glancing at Gaara and Sakura's distant figures with fear and worry.

"So," Sakura started, walking slowly in her black skinny jeans and purple tank top, "you really weren't flirting with me back there?"

Gaara shurgged, walking next to her, "I was just pointing out that you weren't a pansy."

"Then why didn't you say that?" She asked laughing.

Gaara rolled his eyes, "Because you knocking me down rattled my brain." Sakura laughed again, walking out the double doors. She walked over to the field and picked up her bag, noticing that Sasuke wasn't practicing and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Gaara asked, not really caring.

Sakura glanced at the field once more before turning around, "My boyfriend should be practicing but I don't see him"

Hearing the picklette's voice, Sasuke's ears perked up and he pushed Ino off of him, glancing causiously from the side of the building. He felt anger bubbling inside of him at the sight of his girlfriend with anothing guy.

"Sakura?" he asked after walking away from the building. Gaara and Sakura turned around to see the black haired quarterback walking up with a blond next to him. Gaara noticed the girl had smugged lipstick and her face was flushed. "I thought you had to go to the principal's office." He said, eyes narrowed. Gaara could hear the anger in his voice. Gaara noticed smugged lipstick on the boys neck. "Who's this freak?" Sasuke asked rudely, glaring at him.

Gaara growled and stepped forward, "Sabaku no Gaara, who the fuck are you." Sakura pulled the redhead back toward her and stepped in front of him. Sauske grabbed Sakura's arm and tried to pull her toward him. She pulled her arm free, sending her falling back into Gaara's chest, which made them both fall to the ground. "Really? Again?" Gaara asked, half aggervated and half amused.

Sakura started to smile, but it quickly faded when she was yanked off the ground by Sauske, "Don't fucking touch my girlfriend, you murderer!" Sasuke yelled. Sakura pulled herself out of her boyfriend's arms to help up Gaara. "Don't touch him! He'll kill you and eat your skin like he did to his last principal! That's right freak, I remember you from the news now."

Sakura looked at both boys, noticing Ino had walked off a long time ago. "I'm not a fucking cannibal!" Gaara yelled, advancing on the quarterback. Sakura grabbed Gaara's hand, pulling him towards her to calm him down a little. "I never ate her!" he yelled, "And don't you ever fucking yank her like that again you bastard!" Gaara seemed hysterical now, like he was going to blow at any second.

******'Calm down, Pup. You'll scare off our cherry blossom.'**

"Shut up!" Gaara yelled at Shukaku, luckily Sakura thought he was yelling at Sasuke.

Sakura pulled Gaara back inside building three, "Don't follow us, Sauske, I can handle myself." She told her boyfriend as she dragged the redhead threw the doors.

"Fuck you!" The raven-haired boy yelled to his girlfriend, going off to find Ino.

Sakura held Gaara's wrist as they walked down the hallway, that way he couldn't disappear all of a sudden without her knowing. "Can I ask you something?" she asked him.

"No, not unless you want me to blow the fuck up," he said callously, pulling his wrist from her hand, "and don't touch me."

Sakura felt her heart sink, "Oh, okay then."

Gaara sighed, "Look, I don't like being touched, it's noting against you, and that ass hole has me on edge. I don't want to start yelling at you for no reason. Ask one question if you must."

Sakura peered at him from under her bangs, "Are you sure?"

He thought about it for a minute, "Yes," he said finally.

"Okay... why did you move to Kohna?" She asked giving him a sideways look.

Gaara stared at her, shocked. "What the fuck? I thought you wanted to know about what that bastard was talking about!" he almost yelled.

"You'll tell me that when you want to," she said softly, looking at her feet.

Gaara wanted to smile, "I got kicked out of my old high school," he told her, brushing her hair from her face.

"Why?"

"It's a long story" he told her, she looked disappointed, "I'll tell you another time." Her face lit up a little as they rounded a corner "So, are we almost to the office?" he asked worried.

Sakura heard a hint of worry in Gaara's voice, "Yeah, just around the corner. Don't tell Tsnade about what happened, okay?" Gaara's face softened a little and he nodded thankfully.

"You know, you'd be a great new friend, I hope I'm your guide so that we'll see each other more."

"Me too." Gaara felt himself smile for the first time in years.

-end chapter one-


	2. Furgin' Psycho Cheater D:

******A/N-** Warning! THIS CHAPTER CONTAINS RAPE IN A LITTLE BIT OF DETAIL, IF YOU ARE NOT COMFORATABLE, DONT READ IT. THERE WILL BE A RE-CAP IN THE NEXT CHAPTER THAT ISNT AS VULGER SAYING WHAT HAPPENED.

___we do not own naruto :( my heart is broken because of that well-known fact.- Jarrbear ^^_

Enjoy :) sorry that it took so long, i hate typing and i lost this chapter. chapter three is already writen and im planning on having 3, 4, and 5 up sunday night or monday if possible as an apoligy :) sorry- Amanda

* * *

Chapter 2: Furgin' Psycho Cheater! D:

"Where have you been?" Lady Tsnade shouted at her daughter when she ambled through the doorway, Gaara followed a foot behind her.

Sakura gave her mom a guilty smile, "I went to get my book bag and I got caught up talking to Sasuke and I sort of lost track of time, sorry mom." Gaara watched Sakura carefully, studying the way the light danced in her eyes threw the embarrassed mask she wore to trick the principal.

******'Our Cherry blossom is a great liar.'**

Gaara gave an inward sigh at his demon's comment, 'She isn't ours.'

******'She's lying for us!' **Shukaku bellowed out with a knowing grin across his face.

'No, she just thinks her boyfriend will get in trouble for saying that stuff about me being a cannibal.' The Shukaku looked at his host doubtful look, but dropped the subject.

Tsnade looked around, "fine, next time I expect you to be on time." she told her, eyeing her innocent looking daughter as she took a shot a sake.

"Can you please wait outside while I speak to Gaara." Sakura nodded and walked out the door. Tsnade gave her new student an intimidating look, only to receive an unimpressed stare from the redhead. "Give me your weapons," she demanded placidly.

Gaara blinked, "What gave you the impression that I would bring weapons to school?"

"Would you like to hand them over willingly or would you like to be strip searched buy the ambu every morning." She asked casually, pouring herself some more sake. Gaara kept his face expressionless. "you have till the count of three Gaara. One... two... thr-"

Gaara yanked his gord and shirt off and unbuckled a strap holding a shuriken on each side of his torso. "Happy?" he growled, throwing the belt on her floor and putting his shirt back on.

Tsnade chuckled, "Everything, Gaara, I read your file"

He sighed and began stripping off his clothing. After a few seconds he was down to his shoes and boxers with the discarded clothing in a pile next to his principal's desk. Gaara glared at her and unhooked two straps from each of his thighs and two from each of his calves that held ninja stars and kunni, he threw them onto her desk. He unsnapped his right spiked bracelet and pulled out ten sembon needles and tossed them with his other weapons, follows by a star pack that had resided on his hip. "There." he mumbled, throwing the bracelet onto his clothing pile.

"Hmm." Tsnade looked at the bitter boy's shoes, "I'd guess there's two in the soles of each of your shoes, and one inside them. Gaara sighed and took out three blades and tossed away his shoes. "Might as well take off the socks too." she told him, downing her alcohol, "I have a slight foot fetish." she informed him with a hiccup. Gaara obeyed with an unsure look plastered on his face."Oh, and give me the poison."

Gaara's face contorted in rage as he clutched the spiral necklace he wore, "Never." Tsnade stood up, "No, it's mine. It's meant to be for me. You don't have to worry of one of your fucking students getting poisoned."

Tsnade watched the angry student for a moment, his face was red and his lips were drawn into a snarl. "Gaara, I can't let you carry poison around, It's a danger to the other students."

"The only person that it can kill is me!" He bellowed, staring down the busty blond.

Tsnade laughed, "You expect me to believe that?" Gaara's stare got more intense, "Fine," said calmly, "but only that necklace. If you bring one more weapon or anything dangerous then I'm taking everything, especially that necklace. Understand? Good, now get dressed.

Gaara glanced at the door and rushed to pull his clothing back on. He pulled everything on as Tsnade pushed his gear underneath her desk, "You can come get it after school today, anf I want you here every morning until I feel like I can trust you not to bring wepons, Your lucky I let you keep that thing on you back." She pressed a button on her desk and had her secretary call in Sakura.

Gaara nodded as the pinklette walked in. "You're his guide." she told her daughter, "I've aranged your scheduals so that you have every class together." Tsnade handed them each a schedual, "And Gaara, Sakura is my daughter so be on you best behavior." Gaara smirked.

* * *

Gaara trailed silently behind Sakura, feeling like he lost 30 pounds after leaving all his weapons in her office. "So, let's see what's first." she mummbled.

Gaara took the paper in his hands without looking at it. "So I have to take your electives?" he asked nonchalantly. He loved his fighting and weapon classes, he didn't want to do three hours of some sowing class or anything like that.

Sakura turned around to face him angrily. "If you would take three seconds to look at the paper, you'd see that Lady Tsnade mixed our schedules so we would both have our favorite electives." She turned back around and marched down the deserted hallway.

Gaara watched her in both shock and admiration. ******'Don't fuck it up," **Shukaku muttered lazily before disappearing. Gaara just nodded his head as he ran to catch up with the pink haired girl.

"You get mad easy, don't you?" Gaara asked, walking next to her.

Sakura glared at the red head. "No you just have a bad attitude sometimes and it's aggervating."

Gaara grabbed Sakura's wrist and spun her around to look at him, "I'm sorry, but this is me. Get used to." Sakura had a look of bewilderment on their face but just walked away. Gaara let go of her wrist and walked behind her casually, regretting saying anything. He needed to push her away though, she was making him feel uneasy with her smile. He wasn't used to it.

* * *

Gaara and Sakura walked into their first period, Algebra II Honors, ten minutes late thanks to Sakura having to go get her bag.

"Baki?" Gaara said in surprise as his butler turned to face him. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

Baki looked at his class, who were all shocked at Gaara's outburst. "My Lord, I would appreciate it if you would not use that kind of language in my classroom," the teacher said with a low bow.

The class, excluding Sasuke, gaped at the scene. Sakura looked at Gaara, who gave her confused look and walked over to Baki.

"Mr. Baki, this is...Well obviously you know each other. Anyway, he has to stay with me at all times, so please seat him next to me." Sakura said, looking at Gaara.

Baki's eyes widened, "Sure. I need to speak with you both after class. Please, take your seat." Sakura walked to her seat with Gaara close behind her. Sasuke glared at the skinny red head with his girl. He took his hand out from Ino's underwear and wiped his fingers on the inside of her skirt. Sasuke winked at his blond mistress, which did not escape Gaara's watchful eyes.

"Gaara?" Sakura whispered, leaning towards him, "Would you be okay if I went to my locker?" Gaara gave her a quizzical look. "I mean, would you behave?"

Gaara chuckled and whispered "Yes," before he pulled out a notebook and began taking notes in small but neat handwriting.

"Mr. Baki, may I go to my locker, it will only take a minute or two." Sakura asked with her hand raised. Baki nodded, so she stood up and walked away, shooting Gaara a be-good-or-else glare, making him smirk.

Sasuke glared at Gaara for looking at his cherry blossom. ******'I have to show her, she is mine, an mine alone,"** he thought sadistically; a plan already forming in his head.

"Sir, may I use the restroom?" Sasuke asked loudly. Baki just nodded his head and kept writing notes on the board. Sasuke raised his eyebrows at Gaara before strolling out of the classroom, letting the door slam behind him.

* * *

Sasuke walked passed the bathroom to Sakura's locker. "Hey." he whispered, in fake sadness, "I'm sorry about earlier."

Sakura closed her locker after grabbing her math book and smiled. "It's okay. I really think you should give Gaara a chance." She told him, starting to walk down to class.

"Of course, babe," he mumbled.

Sasuke watched the bathroom door as they got closer. Waiting for the perfect time to...

* * *

******'Something isn't right, **Shukaku mumbled******. **Gaara just ignored the annoying voice.

* * *

Sasuke pulled Sakura through the door into the boys bathroom, making her book fly into the hallway as he covered her mouth. "I'll show you, Sakura, you're all mine." he whispered, gagging her with a bandana and tying her hands behind her. She might not enjoy it, but he would make sure she did.

* * *

******'Pup, something is wrong.'** Shukaku was screaming now, but then again, when wasn't he screaming. Gaara carried on with his work silently.

* * *

Sasuke had already pulled out his pocket knife and cut off her favorite shirt ___accidentally _leaving marks on her stomach to remind her she was owned. Sasuke unbuttoned her pants with difficulty due to her crossing and kicked her legs. When he finally got them off he yanked off her panties and threw them next to the door.

Sasuke laughed evilly, kissing her neck and her breasts, sloppily, turning himself on by grinding against her. He smiled at the tears that dropped down to the tiled floor. Sasuke pushed her down to the ground and watched her eyes widen as his fully erect dick came into view. Those wide eyes made him harden even more.

* * *

******'Gaara, something is wrong.'**

Gaara looked at the two empty seats to the right of him wearily. Something wasn't right.

* * *

Sasuke plunged himself into her virgin opening, listening to her muffled cries of pain. He thrust in and out as hard and fast as he could, making sure to get into her deep. He knew she'd be sore tomorrow but all he cared about was his climax that just wasn't coming fast enough for him. He lifted one of her legs and went harder. She squirmed away from him, but that only gave him pleasure.

* * *

******'Go get her!' **the Shukaku yelled in a demanding voice. Gaara stood up and ran out of the classroom, giving Baki a panicked look. Gaara heard footsteps behind him but all he needed to hear was Sakura's voice.

Gaara froze as he heard a muffled noise from the boys' bathroom. He saw the Algebra II book on the floor and ran into the bathroom.

* * *

Sakura had her eyes closed as tears flooded out. She could feel him inside her, tearing her body in two. ******'Save me Gaara.'** she thought.

* * *

Gaara froze in the doorway when he saw the scene unfold. Sasuke was...he was...

Gaara lunged forward, punching Sasuke in the nose, sending him flying backwards. There was a quiet sound of pain from Sakura's covered mouth. Gaara held the half naked Sasuke to the wall with his left arm and punched him in the gut repeatedly with his right fist.

* * *

Baki wandered in carefully and silently, taking in every aspect at once. Sakura, on the floor bound and naked, Sauske, with his pants around his ankles, was being beaten without mercy by Gaara. Baki yanked his cell phone out of his pocket and dialed Tsnade's number as he untied Sakura gently.

#Yes?# she answered.

"Come to the east wing boys bathroom, hurry!" he shouted as he pulled the gag out of the poor girl's mouth and he hung up the phone.

Gaara dropped the unconscious football played on the cool tile and fell to the floor next to him, panting at his loss of adrenalin. Hearing Saukura sob, Gaara crawled quickly over to her, bruising his knees when they connected to the tile on the way to her. Sakura lay still on the floor, sobbing and shrinking away from Baki, trying to cover herself with little luck.

"Leave Baki, and take that dick-ass-shit-face with you." Gaara growled. Baki bowed hesitantly but saw Gaara looking around and collecting the crying girl's clothing. He picked up Sasuke and carried him to the infirmary, knowing Sakura would be okay with Gaara helping her.


	3. Stop Crying

**__****It's been so long... IDK if people will still read it but I'm finally back into writing this I'm starting on chapter four the second this is posted. I hope you all enjoy, sorry for the shortness and weirdness in this one.**

**__****I DONT OWN NARUTO!**

* * *

"Stop crying." Gaara demanded, setting her clothes in a small pile on the floor. "You need to get that blood off you before someone comes in. Wipe it off with this. He handed her a wet paper towel and looked away silently, listening to the young girls whimpering.

"Here get dressed." He told her, giving her her clothes. "Where's your shirt?"

Sakura started crying again, "He cut it." was all she could say before the lob sobbing started.

Gaara pinched the bridge of his nose, "Stop the crying, it's pathetic." Her sobs quieted down but didn't stop completely. "Here," He took off his shirt, "Wear mine. I'll get my gym shirt when-"

"What in the Hell is this? I let you into my school after everything that you've done and this is how you repay me? What did you do to my daughter?" Tsnade had bursted into the bathroom, stumbling slightly. "If you hurt her I swear I'll-"

"If I hurt her?" Gaara started, talking a step forward, "Watch what that drunken mouth of yours says lady. I saved your daughter." He motioned to Sakura who was now sobbing louder then ever.

"Saved her? What did you do to my-"

"Stop!" Sakura sobbed, clutching her head. "Mom please stop."

Tsnade, now in tears, stared at her daughter in worry and confusion. Gaara hesitantly reached out his hand for her, which she took. Sakura stood up, her tears now silently flowing down her pale cheeks. "Sauske... He..." Her tears started again and she turned her body into Gaara's as she clung to him.

He stood awkwardly, but his face softened, "He raped her." Gaara growled, his body tensed up and his face hardened once more. Tsnade's worried face changed to anger.

"Sakura, I need you to go home. Can you make it there yourself so I can handle all this at school." Tsnade's face was now impassive.

"...I'll take her." Gaara offered, watching the pinklette with sullen eyes. "If that's okay I can take her to my house so that you don't have to worry about her being alone."

Tsnade was slightly shocked, "This is my everything, Gaara, she's the only thing I have. You better take damn good care of her. Here's my phone number. I'll give you an hour so she can calm down then I'm sending your sister to check on you guys."

Gaara nodded, "Is this okay with you?" He asked the upset girl gently. She shook her head yes vigorously.

Tsnade sighed.


	4. Uncontrollable Rage

___Okay, I know I've been slacking, but here it is! :)_

**__****We don't own Naruto, but Jessika, yeah we own that hoe3 that's our old editor and a very dear friend:) we love her.**

* * *

Chapter 4: Uncontrollable Rage

Gaara pulled the black gym shirt over his head and closed his locker. Sakura jumped and looked at him silently, "Why are you staring at me?" he asked her with a sigh. She shrugged her shoulders. Gaara sighed again, "Okay, we need to run by art class so I can get the keys to the car from my sister." Sakura nodded looking out the door of the boys locker room.

"It's just down the hall." she mumbled, leading the way out of the open door to a paint-splattered door merely feet away.

"Are you coming in too?" Gaara asked, his hand already on the handle of the door. Sakura nodded.

"Watch this," Kankuro muttered loudly to a pale white boy wearing a shirt that showed off his stomach, who Sakura nodded politely to.

Gaara reached out to yank on Kankuro's hood on his jacked but barely missed as his older brother stood up and strolled casually forward toward a mixed girl who was standing with a few others admiring a rather large oil painting hanging from the wall. Just before Gaara called his name, Kankuro spun the tan girl around and planted a kiss on her lips and yanked down the dark green skirt the unsuspecting girl had decided to wear. She stumbled to kick Kankuro away while trying to pull the skirt back up to cover up the light blue thong she had been hiding under clothes. Sakura watched, mortified as the girl tripped and fell over a blank canvas.

Kankuro turned around and the big grin plastered on his face fell immediately at the sight of Gaara. "Seriously? What in the hell is wrong with you?" he yelled, across the room. "That's fucking sexual harassmetn!"

The red head marched over to the other side of the room and ripped the headphones out of his sister's ears. "Hey!" she screamed, turning around from her previous position, her eyes full of anger. The second her eyes fell upon Gaara the anger turned to fear, "Gaa-"

"You're worried about me getting in trouble and not him? Watch this fucking moron before he gets thrown in the fucking slammer." Gaara screamed. The few students in the art class had all fallen silent and watched attentively for Temari's reaction.

Temari gave a slight bow, "I'm sorry, what happened?" she asked, her face flushed in embarrassment and frustration.

"Ask him your fucking self," he said rather loudly, his face red with anger, "And Kankuro, your fucking lucky the teacher isn't in here or you'd already be in a fucking ton of trouble. You better hope you don't get written up."

"Gaara, please stop" a quiet voice called from the doorway.

Temari watched Gaara's sharp face soften, the anger draining from his eyes, "Give me the keys to your car. We're going to the house. You and Kankuro are taking my bike after school." he told his sister calmly. Temari silently handed him the keys and got his in return. "And Kankuro, apologize to... uh the girl."

Kankuro gave the girl a deep bow, "I'm so so-" he started, but a sharp pain in his cheek caused by her hand striking him caused him to stop. "Sorry." he finished, "Can I talk to you outside?" Kankuro asked his brother.

"This can't wait?" Gaara growled.

"No. Now." Gaara's eye's narrowed, but he followed Kankuro out of the room, making sure to grab Sakura and pull her into the hallway. "If you'll just wait here," Kankuro told the quiet girl and started dragging the smaller boy away.

"This is far enough." Gaara told him as they got out of hearing distance from Sakura. Kankuro kept going and began to turn the corner, "I said that's far enough" Gaara barked, slamming his older brother against the locker and making sure he could still see Sakura.

Kankuro put his hands in the air, "Okay, sorry. I just wanted to know what was up with you and Pinky."

"Are you fucking serious?" Gaara glared at his brother, "This is the serious thing you have to talk to me about?"

Kankuro smirked, "It's just not like you to go kidnap girls, that's more my thing." Gaara's glare got more severe. Kankuro chucked nervously, "I'm glad you be loosing your-"

"Shut the fuck up." Gaara commanded, Kankuro's mouth sealed itself shut, "I'm dealing with her getting fucking attacked by her boyfriend and now I have you harassing someone else? I mean what the fuck is wrong with you!"

Kankuro looked concerned, "What happened?"

"She was fucking raped by the bastard if that's any of you damn buissness! Now were going to the house." Gaara growled.

Kankuro's face looked sad, "Are you sure you should be alone with her?"

He growled bashing Kankuro's head into the lockers and walking away, "Mind your own buissness." He called. Gaara walked over to Sakura and took her hand in his, "Let's go" He mumbled calm as possible.

"Wait! Pinky!" Kankuro yelled, running towards them. Gaara glared daggers into his brother's face, "Do you have a cell phone on you?" he asked with a fake cheerful tone. She nodded, "Well here's me and Temari's numbers in case anything happens or something. Just text us or call us." he told her, handing her a paper with two numbers written on it.

"Thank you." she smiled weakly and added them to her phone.

"You are such a friggen pervert!" the tan girl screamed, coming out of the art room, her hands in fists, "What is your problem?" Her fist flew forward, connecting with his nose and sending him flying in Sakura's direction. Gaara jumped in front of her at the last moment and make an 'oof' sound as his older, and bigger brother connected with his chest. He stood steady for a moment and pushed his brother away and then slid to the floor to catch the breath that had been knocked out of him.

"Gaara!" Sakura gasped, dropping to her knees to check on him.

The tan girl looked shocked, "Oh my God, I'm so sorry I didn't think I'd move him."

Gaara chucked, "I didn't know Hispanic chicks could do more then pull hair and yell." he admitted, standing up with the help of Sakura.

The girl's eyes narrowed, " I'm not Hispanic, I'm half black." she told him, her voice full of attitude. She stepped up to Gaara and deliberately pushed his chest.

Gaara's eyes filled with rage, "Don't fucking touch me." He hissed, gripping her cheeks and pushing her head hard enough to send her to the ground.

"Gaara!" Sakura and Kankuro yelled in union. Sakura quickly stepped in front of Gaara and put her hand against his chest gently, "Gaara stop." she begged, tears filling her eyes. Kankuro sprinted forward and grabbed Sakura around the waist from behind, yanking her away from the crazy redhead, causing her to shriek in both surprise and terror. "Let go of me! Don't touch me!" she cried hysterically, waking Gaara from his trance.

"Let her go!" his voice filled the deserted hallways as he ripped the terrified girl from his brother's tight grip and held her against his chest protectively as she sobbed. "Don't you ever touch her again!" He mumbled into her strawberry scented hair.

"Jessika, let's get inside before someone comes." Kankuro instructed, she nodded quickly and scurried into the room. Kankuro followed her, only stooping to whisper, "Don't hurt her, Gaara." before he disappeared into the art room.

Gaara held the shaking girl until she calmed down, whispering in her ear about how things were okay, resisting the urge to kiss the top of her head. "Just stop crying," He whispered, his hand brushing the tears from her make-up smudged face.


	5. Note :)

Hello my wonderful readers!

I'm so sorry about not writing, I know it's been a long time, but I have like 60 pages to type up and I'm going to type for at least an hour a day on weekdays and if I have time I'll type on weekends too. Now that I'm graduating high school I am determined to get this story finished

Also, I have edited the first 4 chapter. Not much has changed but there are a few slight differences, mainly involving Gaara being more rude in the beging to everyone including Sakura. I'll have another chapter up before 10 tonight.

~Amanda :)


	6. I'll Be Right Here

**We do not own Naruto or any characters (except Itchi)**

**Itchi is my own character who is the only person that Gaara actually has a connection with in his house. He knows most things about Gaara and tries to help everyone. He has blue hair that goes over his left eye and often wears dark skinny jeans and a tshirt and jacket. He is very energetic and very caring but has a tough exterior slightly like Gaara.**

Chapter 5

"So this is your house?" Sakura asked after the silent, half hour car ride. "It's so big." Gaara smirked as he parked the car and grabbed Sakura's backpack out of the backseat. Sakura got out of the car and walked over to him, reaching for the bag. Gaara looked at her and walked up the driveway.

"I can carry it," she called, following behind him.

"No, your hurt, I've got it." he grumbled walking to the handcrafted door and pulling out the key.

"This is amazing" She told him, "I've never seen anything like this."

Gaara gave her a quizzical look, "Then you should see the winter home my mother left me in Yukigakure, It looks really nice when it's snowing." He stepped inside, smirking inwardly at the shocked look at her face.

"Go- Good afternoon, Master Gaara," a young woman stuttered, bowing her shaking figure, her frightened yet lustful eyes never leaving Gaara's face.

Gaara waved a hand dismissively, "Matsuri, have Itchi run a bath in my room, and place this bag by my bedroom door."

Matsuri's eyes widened, "What? No!"

Gaara's eyes narrowed and he stepped forward, "Excuse me? Did you just tell me no? You must not understand you place, did your mother never teach you to respect nobles? Oh, that's right, she didn't teach you a think because she never fucking wanted you. That's why you were sold to my family when you were a child for a mere hundred dollars. She needed more drug money." Matsuri's eyes began watering, "Now, drop your childish and annoying crush on me and do as I say."

"Yes, Master Gaara," she bowed, tears now rolling down her pink cheeks. She bowed once more and scurried up the stairway.

Sakura looked over at Gaara, slightly upset at the way he had treated the girl, "Don't you think that was kinda mean?"

Gaara shook his head, "If my father was here, she would have been killed," he saw a hint of terror in her emerald orbs, "He lives in Sunagakure, but he visits from time to time. It's best for the servants to act as expected so they don't slip up in front of him." Relief swept over Sakura as Gaara led her to the couch.

Wincing in pain as she sat down, Sakura just shook her head, "I didn't know people still had servants, you pay them right?"

Gaara seemed to hesitate, taking his time to sit down, "A few of them are payed. Everyone her is, or at one point was, in debt to my family, except for Matsuri and a few of the children. When they repay what they owe they can either leave or stay and work for us."

"Master Gaara," a boy with blue hair mumbled with a slight bow, "your bath is ready as requested."

"Ah, Itchi, thank you." Gaara nodded, Matsuri appeared next to the boy. "Matsuri, escort her to my bedroom then find her some of Temari's clothes to borrow. Only speak to her if she speaks to you."

"But she is a commoner, is she not?" Matsuri glared. Itchi took a step back as Gaara rose from his seat, "Master Gaara, I was simply stating that -"

A loud smack echoed throughout the house, Gaara's eyes full of fire, "I've had enough of you mouth, girl, this is my guest and she is of great importance to me. You will treat her as if she were royalty, as if she were the leader of you clan, the Kazekage's wife. Do you understand me wench?" Matsuri was frozen, "If you upset her, it will be the end of you."

"Y-Yes, Master Gaara," Matsuri bowed and smiled at the pink haired teenager, who looked horrified, "Are you ready for your bath Madam?"

Sakura's eyes widened, "Oh, you can call me Sakura," she told the girl, looking around at the servants walking around doing their tasks as they nosily glanced at the redhead and the pinklette. The blue hair boy locked eyes with Sakura, shaking his head no slightly, signaling that it would get the young servant in trouble. "Or madam is fine to I guess. Uh, I'm alright though I'll stay here with Gaara."

Gaara watched Sakura look nervously around at all the people, "I can take you there if you'd rather, there's no need to be afraid." Sakura turned a slight pink when Gaara whispered in her ear. She nodded slightly. "Alright, change of plans, Matsuri, will you please go get Sakura some clothes from Temari's closet. Something nice, of course. Nothing trashy or baggy. Then have Itchi place them on my bed. Please do not disturb us further."

Both servants looked shocked but nodded and bowed slightly, "Madam, I noticed you seemed hurt when you sat down," Itchi began, earning a harsh glare from Gaara, which didn't go unnoticed by the young teenager, "if you have an injury, would you prefer yoga pants possibly so that you don't have to worry about it being rubbed wrong or being held to tight be regular pants?" Gaara gave Itchi a weak smile and nodded. Itchi looked at Gaara seriously, raising an eyebrow Gaara simply nodded again as if they had a secret conversation between them. "We'll have it ready when you're out of the bath," he concluded, pulling Matsuri away.

"Why is everyone looking over here?" Sakura whispered, gripping Gaara's arm.

Gaara placed his arm around her to comfort her, "Eyes on your work!" his voice boomed, instantly the servants were oblivious to the two teenagers on the couch. "It's not you, I just don't bring people over here very often. I tend to stay to myself and they know that."

Gaara stood up, pulling Sakura up with him, "Don't leave me alone," she begged, wrapping her arms around his waist. Ignoring the looks from his servants, he scooped her up in his arms and kissed her forehead.

"I'll be right here, I promise."

**Well Ill have more up soon :) Rate and Review please!**


	7. Chapter 6

**I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 6: You aren't alone

Gaara walked Sakura over to the stairs before setting her on her feet in front of the bottom step, "My room on the third floor," he informed her, starting slowly up the winding staircase with her right by his side. "It's nothing special, really, but at least it's privet so the servants won't both you." Sakura looked sadly at the stairs as they walked up. Gaara noticed the sullen expression on her face and frowned, "What's wrong?" he asked.

"I'm afraid of being alone," she admitted as they reached the second floor. Gaara was silent for a moment, giving her a chance to glance around the floor on their way to the other staircase. Pictures lined the wall of all the sand shinobis as well as three adults scattered into the collage of faces.

Gaara looked over at the slightly pale girl and shook his head, inwardly cursing himself for what he was thinking. **'Take a bath with her, it's what she wants!' **the voice cackled. "Well, do you want me to sit facing away from you in the bathroom while you clean up? That way you don't feel like I've left you alone." He offered, ignoring the demon's perverted thoughts.

Sakura looked up at the redhead with empty eyes and gave a weak smile, "I'd really like that. I'm sorry for being such a bother, but every time I turn around I feel like he's there waiting for me."

Gaara felt a tug on his heart and he grabbed her hand, looking at the top of the staircase as they began climbing, "You aren't alone." He grumbled.

"I will be," she whispered, trying not to cry.

Gaara looked at her, expecting her to continue. Realizing she wasn't going to say anything else he growled quietly, "What do you mean?"

Sakura looked down once more, "Whose going to want to be with someone who has nothing to give? Or someone whose been raped? Sasuke only wanted me so he could take my virginity, and he's the only one who's ever really liked me. Now he won't even want me."

Gaara felt his inside bubbling with rage, as they got to the top of the staircase Gaara pushed her against the wall with his hand behind her head to keep from hurting her. He pressed his lips against hers for a split second and pulled away. She looked at him with wide eyes, "I didn't offer to bring you to my house and help you out of pity." He growled, letting go of her and walking forward.

Sakura let out the breath that had gotten caught in her throat and caught up to him. "Why did you bring me here then?" she asked, her voice wavering.

"Because I know how you feel."

"How do you-"

Gaara put his finger to her lips and gave her a weak smile, "I don't want to get to personal with all this, just know that what you're going through, I went though many times because of one man, and I was a lot younger than you."

Sakura's eyes watered and she hugged the redhead. Gaara held her for a moment. "I trusted him." She sobbed. "When does it stop hurting?"

Gaara sighed and stroked her hair, "Your body stops hurting in days, but you mind and heart need more time." She felt her knees getting weak and they collapsed under her. Gaara caught her and picked her up, carrying her into the room with ease. "It's easier whe you have someone there for you." He whispered, setting her on the bed gently. She slowly stopped crying and looked at her hero with puffy eyes. "You don't have to worry about being alone, you won't be." He told her, opening the bathroom door and offering his hand.

She took his hand silently and let him take her into the bathroom where a warm bath was waiting for her. "Don't leave me in here alone please." She whispered when he let go of her hand. He smiled and closed the door before sitting down facing the door. Sakura slowly got undressed, trying not to cause herself any more pain then she had to. Out of her pants and Gaara's shirt, she reached back to undo her bra only to yelp in pain. Gaara was immediately on his feet and next to her, making sure she was okay.

"What's wrong?" he asked frantically, closing his eyes when he saw what she was in.

"I-I cant get my bra undone. I don't know w-why." She studdered. Gaara opened her eyes and looked at her arms before turning her around and growling. "What is it?" she asked in fear.

Gaara unsnapped the bra for her and walked over to the door again, "Having you tied up the way he did messed up your shoulders. I can fix it once you get a shower. Just be careful because you probley have a few more places that are pulled. If you need me to help you with anything, cover up with that towel next to you and tell me and I'll help you." Gaara could feel himself getting more angry with every injury discovered to the poor girl. He couldn't wait to get his hands on Sasuke and show him what pain was really like.

**This is the same day Sakura was attacked!(Monday)**

**R&R**


	8. Chapter 7

**I don't own Naruto!**

Chapter 7: I can't live without you

'**Take a peak!**' howled Shukaku, cackling loudly in the teenage boy's mind. Gaara rolled his eyes, inwardly cussing at his perverted and demanding demon. '**Just one look wouldn't hurt! Hey, you could take a picture with your phone and look at it anytime you wanted, pup!'** Gaara shook his head, ignoring the voice and continued playing with the boring apps on his phone.

Sakura whimpered slightly. Gaara was to his feet immediately, eyes closed and phone on the ground, "What is it?" he asked in a demanding voice, resisting the urge to turn around and look for another mark on her fragile body.

"It just hurts to move my arms," she told him in a weak voice, trying to wash her tangled pink locks. Gaara frowned at the door, eyes still shut tight, and his hands balled up into fists. "I-I cant wash my hair, I'll have to do it at home later."

Gaara felt a tug on his heart, "I can help you if you'd like," he mumbled, barely loud enough for her to hear.

"I couldn't make you do that," she sighed, trying to rinse out the soap that was already in her hair.

"I want to help you, Sakura. Cover up with the towel, it's alright if it gets we I have more." He told her, turning around and trying to walk forward with his eyes closed. He heard Sakura moving around and then it went silent again, "Did you do it?"

"Yes, you really don't have to though, I don't want to inconvenience you anymore then I already have." She worried, holding the towel across the around her body.

Gaara opened his eyes and gave her a half smile, "I want to help you, It's no inconvenience," he soothed, walking to her and helping her wash her hair. She winced when Gaara moved his fingers across the back of her head, "That hurts?" he asked in anger. She nodded slightly as Gaara moved her hair a little only to discover a blue make on the back of her head where it had connected with the tile in the school's bathroom. Gaara growled but gently continued what he was doing, trying to scan what he could see of her body for more bruises. He noticed hand prints around her wrist and arm and a few smaller bruises on her legs.

Gaara helped her rinse out her hair and smiled at her, "Let me grab you a dry towel for when your done." He set a red towel on the table next to the tub and turned his back to her once again.

"Thank you," She whispered, letting the water out of the tub before drying her hair and wrapping the towel around herself. "You can turn around, I'm covered." She told him. Gaara turned around to see Sakura stepping out of the tub, wincing slightly in pain. Gaara rushed over to her and picked her to save her from hurting herself more. "Thanks, again," she smiled as he set her down on the tiled floor.

Gaara walked her into the bedroom where clothing was laying out for her already. Gaara picked up the black Yoga pants and red tank top and handed it to her, along with a some plain black underwear with tags still on them as well as three sizes of red pushup bras. "None of this has ever been worn including the pants and shirt," Gaara told her, before grabbing out some black gym shorts and a black tank top from a drawer to replace his slightly wet clothing. "I'm going to turn around and change, let me know when you're dressed. You should be done after I am."

"Okay," Sakura said, turning around at the same time he did and beginning to pull on the clothing she had been handed. "I'm dressed. What do you want me to do with the clothes I wore here?" she asked as she pulled on the last of the clothing she was given.

Gaara turned around and couldn't help but notice how good her figure looked in the yoga pants. Sakura turned around with a half smile, breaking Gaara of his trance, "I'll throw them in the laundry for you." He told her quietly, walking over to the dirty clothes and picking them up for her before setting them in a hamper with his clothes.

"I can heal you if you'd like," he offered, taking her hand and leading her to the bed.

Sakura looked surprised, "Can you?" she asked. Gaara nodded and motioned for her to lay down.

Sakura put her head on Gaara's soft pillow and gave him a worried smile, "It won't hurt," he soothed, "Can you lift up your shirt so I can see your stomach?" he asked her, walking into the bathroom with a large empty bowl.

Sakura pulled her shirt up to her chest and put her arms back onto the bed. Gaara came back with the bowl full. He put a handful of bath salts into the water and stuck both hands in, focusing on them until they glowed green.

"I'm going to make sure he didn't mess up anything inside of you," he informed the wide eyed girl with a smile. She nodded slowly and watched as he placed his glowing hands on her abdomen, moving up to the bottom of her chest slowly. The long cut Sasuke had made when he cut her shirt slowly faded away under Gaara's cool hands. He moved his hands up to the top of her head and slowly moved down to the bottom of her feet.

"Alright, now I need you to turn over." He told her, he could hear the demon inside of his cackle. The pinklette turned over and Gaara placed his hands in the water again before starting to heal the bruise on the back of her head. After the bruise was gone he moved his hands slowly down her body, trying to keep his eyes focused on healing her and not on the round part of her body his hands were approaching. He took a deep breath and moved his hands over her backside and down to her feet.

'**Squeeze it!**' Shukaku yelled, '**She'd let you, come on boy! I want her to be ours,**'

Gaara shook his head and gritted his teeth, "Alright," he mumbled, putting the water into the bowl and dumping it out in the sink.

"Wow, that feel so much better," she praised, moving her arms around.

"It doesn't take away all the pain, but it stops most of it. You might still be sore tomorrow though so don't push yourself to hard today." Gaara lectured, handing her a hairbrush out of the bathroom that had never been used. Sakura smiled gratefully and brushed her hair, getting the knots Gaara had missed out.

Sakura finished brushing her hair and Gaara took the brush back into the bathroom before coming and sitting next to her on the bed. He looked at her, noticing the bags under her eyes and the paleness in her cheeks. "Maybe you should lay down for a bit." Gaara offered, turning on the TV to a cooking show staring Chef Ramsey.

Sakura looked at Gaara, "Why did you kiss me?" she asked suddenly. Gaara's face went blanks and his cheeks turned red. He stayed silent, staring at the girl as if she wasn't even there.

'**Say something, pup! Tell her she's ours!**' Shukaku demanded.

"I don't know," he shrugged, "I just did what I felt like I should do,"

"So you felt kissing me?" Sakura asked raising eyebrow.

Gaara growled quietly, "Does it matter?" he hissed rudely, turning back to the TV.

Sakura felt her eyes tearing up and looked down, trying to blink them away, "I was just wondering," she whispered.

Gaara sighed, "but is it important?" he looked over at the young girl who was wiping the tears off her face. She opened her mouth to say something and Gaara stopped her by putting his and against her face, "I did it because I wanted you to know you aren't alone. I don't know why but I feel like I can't be happy unless you're smiling, and I like you."

Sakura smiled and the tears kept rolling down her face, Gaara looked at her in shock, "I'm sorry," he whispered pulling her against him in a hug, "I didn't want to hurt you,"

She held onto him and shook her head, "You haven't," she told him, "I barely know you but I feel like I can't live without you."

Gaara felt his heart thump hard in his chest and he smiled in her hair, pulling her down so that she was laying next to him in the bed. Sakura let out a yawn as he ran his hand along her back gently, trying to coax her into sleeping. After a few minutes her breaths became slower and her eyes stayed shut. Gaara smiled and kissed the top of her head, wondering how that kiss really made her feel.

**Still the same Monday! R&R**


	9. Chapter 8

**I do not own Naruto!**

Chapter 8: I made her ours

Temari walked in the door quickly, looking at the servants near the door with no interest in any of them. She walked into the living room with Kankuro struggling to keep up with the panicked girl. "Where's my brother!" she shouted to the nearest servant, grabbing her by the arm and shaking her roughly. The young servant looked at her master in terror, looking up at the staircase and back at her master.

Realization hit Kankuro's face, "His room," he whispered nervously.

Both teens hit a dead sprint up the flights of stairs, passing Itchi and Matsuri who looked at each other and took off after them. Itchi narrowed his eyes and ran until he had passed the elder two of his three masters, only stopping when he reached Gaara's closed door. Itchi placed his back to the door and bowed at Temari and Kankuro, who looked at him with confusion in his eyes. Matsuri came up behind and went next to Itchi, bowing just as he did. "Master Gaara asked for no disturbances." She whispered as to not bother the redheaded firecracker.

Temari narrowed her eyes at the girl, "Are you trying to deny me access to a room in my house?" she asked stepping up the younger girl. Matsuri shrank back some before getting out of the girls way.

"Itchi, move." Kankuro commanded, walking forward to the normally skittish boy, but he stood his ground. "Move or I'll have you sent to Suna to be my dad's servant." Kankuro saw a flash of fear in the boy's eyes, but he still didn't move. Kankuro couldn't help but admire his loyalty to Gaara, especially when Itchi was the only person Gaara was even remotely nice to.

Temari, growing impatient, stepped forward and pushed Itchi hard against the door, "If you don't want to be killed, step away. You've done your job but we need to check on the girl." She hissed, a shuriken pressed against his neck.

The normally silent Itchi growled, "She is safe. Gaara is protecting her."

Kankuro stared at him in disbelief, "Gaara is who is needs protection from, brat. You know what he's capable of," he explained aggravated.

Itchi shook his head no, "Gaara won't hurt her. He feels for her."

Temari looked at the boy suspiciously, "How would you know?" she asked in complete disbelief.

"There was life in his eyes." Itchi whispered, looking at the ground. "Matsuri and I saw him push her against the wall. We were going to stop him from hurting her, but he didn't. He kissed her."

Temari and Kankuro stared at the small boy silently, "Are you sure of what you saw?" Temari asked, rubbing her head in confusion. Itchi nodded his head. "Well we still need to check on her, we were sent home from school to her safety by her mother, Principal Tsunade."

Kankuro watched Itchi for a few seconds before he became impatient and picked dragged the smaller boy by the collar to the other side of the hallway. Temari looked at the door before her, listening for any noise. Only the low hum of the TV met her ears. Temari rapped her knuckles against the door and heard a quiet movement on the other side, but there was no answer to her knock. She took a deep breath and opened the door slowly.

"What do you want?" a low hiss came from the bed, Temari knew it wasn't Gaara's voice, but the demon inside of him. Temari stood in the doorway, looking into the dark room, frozen with fear.

Kankuro's eyes widened and his mouth dropped, letting go of Itchi's shirt and rushing to Temari's side. "Was that-?"

"Yes," Temari whispered, her stomach in her throat. "Matsuri, Itchi, stay back."

Itchi scurried over to the doorway, a hurt look on his face. "I really thought she was okay," he whispered apologetically, looking into the dark room in disappointment and guilt.

Temari took a measured step into the dark room and flipped on the light switch, weapons at the ready.

"If you wake my Cherry Blossom, I'll make sure you never wake up you filthy whore!" a voice growled from the bed.

Kankuro's black eyes met yellow ones and he was paralyzed with fright for a few seconds before he found the courage to look down at the pink haired student on Gaara's bed, lying lifeless against Gaara's leg. "What have you done?" Kankuro whispered.

Shukaku chuckled quietly, "Nothing yet, but if any of you wake my wonderful new friend, I shall not hesitate to make you suffer."

Itchi walked through the door without hesitating and walked over to the bed, "Gaara, don't hurt her." He asked gently, looking over at the pink haired girl. He saw her chest move slowly and gave the demon a half smile. Shukaku stared at the blue haired boy suspiciously.

"Why would I hurt something I own? Something like me? I wouldn't, child. Now run along and take those imbeciles with you." The demon demanded, looking down at Sakura.

Temari stepped forward, "Something like you? How is she like you?" she asked.

Gaara shook, "I said to get out." Shukaku hissed, smiling. "Do you want me to kill you in front of this suffering girl?"

Itchi stared at Gaara's face, looking for any sign of a threat towards the sleeping girl. Finding none he sighed in relieaf, "Let Gaara handle her, you'll scare her is she wakes up and your eyes are different. You don't want something that's yours to be afraid of you."

The monster looked down at the girl and growled. Temari and Kankuro watched from the doorway, completely silent. Yellow eyes met Itchi's grey eyes for a brief moment before they turned a sea green and Gaara's body fell next to Sakura's as if nothing happened. His eyes shut and his chest rising and falling slowly as if he were sleeping peacefully. Kankuro went to take a step towards the bed but was stopped by Itchi's harsh look. The small boy walked close to Sakura and looked at her closely before walking to the other side and doing the same to Gaara.

Itchi walked over to his two worried masters and bowed, "It looks as if they fell asleep together and the Shukaku escaped. Sakura looks okay though."

Temari watched the two sleep for a second, "How did you get him to leave?" she asked Itchi, tearing her eyes away from her brother.

"He wasn't mad. He was just out, almost like he was walking in a park or something." He shrugged. "I think Shukaku likes Sakura, just like Gaara does."

Kankuro raised an eyebrow, "Is that good?"

Matsuri couldn't hold her tongue any longer, "No!" she screamed, "He's supposed to fall for me!" she instantly covered her mouth, knowing she just mad a big mistake.

Everyone's eyes turned to the redhead in the bed. His eyes shot open and glared at the open door. Gaara began to sit up, but stopped when he noticed Sakura's eyes fluttering open. He put his arm around her and pulled her closer and rubbing her back once more until her eyes closed. The four teens stood staring at Gaara in anticipation. "Itchi, I want her punished, immediately." He hissed after a few minutes of the girl's eyes being shut.

Itchi bowed, "Yes master, who shall I have whip her?"

"You may serve in my place if you want, or have one of the idiots next to you do it," Gaara told him calmly, looking at the sleeping girl.

Kankuro rubbed the back of his head, "Itchi, you'll be getting whipped as well for disobedience and talking back to us." Itchi bowed to Kankuro, silently admitting fault.

"No, he will not be touched; he did as I commanded him. He is my personal servant and my demands come before yours." Gaara growled locking eyes with his brother.

"But Gaara, the demon was out." Kankuro reasoned, Gaara's anger drained from his face, replaced with confusion. He looked down at the sleeping girl, noticing a little bit of blood on the sheets near her hip he grimaced, worry evident on his face.

'What did I do,' Gaara wondered to himself, looking at the drying blood. Temari and Itchi had already noticed his face and realized something wasn't right. Itchi waited silently for an explanation from Gaara, but received none.

Gaara heard a low chuckle in his head, '**She's our now,**' Shukaku grinned. Gaara placed his hand on the side of the girl's face in apprehension. There was no telling what the Shukaku had done to the tormented pinklette.

"What have you done?" Gaara growled, Kankuro grabbed Matsuri and pulled her to the staircase, signaling for her to go. "What have you done to her, you fucking asshole!" Matsuri ran down the stairs, only taking one final glance at the redhead. His face was dark, eyes bloodshot and empty.

'**I made her ours,**'

**Monday! (still…)**

**R&R !**


	10. Chapter 9

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO**

Chapter 9: There's one inside of you?

Sakura stared at the four teenagers that were crowding around her with a petrified expression plastered on her face. "Sakura, It's going to be alright," Gaara whispered, "Just tell us what you remember so we can fix whatever happened."

The young girl scooted closer to Gaara and looked down at her legs, "All I remember is you were leaning over me and you asked if I wanted to be yours forever. Then you cut this on me with a glowing sembon needle." Sakura pulled her yoga pants down in the front slightly to show the love kanji was cut on the front of her hip.

Gaara looked at the open cut then over at his siblings who looked worried and confused, "Get out," he whispered, looking back at Sakura's newest injury with remorse. They hesitated but left slowly, pulling Itchi out with them before closing the door slowly.

Gaara moved his fingers over the mark on her hip, the same mark that was scarred into his forehead by the Shukaku when he was placed inside his body. "That's the same as your tattoo," Sakura pointed out, putting her fingertips to the red outline on his forehead.

"It was a scar," Gaara explained, "Then I got a tattoo over it." Sakura gave him a questioning look, tilting her head to the side, "Have you ever heard of the tailed beasts?"

"The demons that are said to live in people's bodies and increase chakra, right?" she asked confidently. Gaara looked at her partly surprised, "My friend Naruto has the nine tailed fox inside of him, I remember the seal on his…" she paused and looked up at Gaara, "There's one inside of you?"

"I'm so sorry, Sakura." He whispered, lowering his head, "I never wanted to hurt you," His eyes started to sting and water escaped onto his cheeks. Sakura watched as the normally impassive boy fell apart in front of her. "I just wanted to protect you and make you safe, but all I did was hurt you just as much as that asshole did." He felt himself shaking as the tears flowed more steadily down his cheeks and landed on the sheets. "I'm so sorry,"

Sakura flung her arms around Gaara's neck and held him while he apologized repeatedly to her. She wiped his tears away and kissed him. He pulled back and gazed at her warm smile, "You shouldn't stay here any longer," he told her, "It's not safe for you."

"You said you were going to help me," she whispered, starting to loose her smile.

"I know what I said," Gaara sighed, "but that was before I hurt you. You can't be near me when there's a chance of you getting hurt again."

Sakura was starting to cry, "No," she said, "you won't hurt me again. You told me that the symbol bonded us together. You said you'd stay with me."

Gaara realized that being nice wouldn't get her away, "I lied," he hissed, he helt sadness flooding his body, "I don't want your pathetic ass in my fucking room." Gaara glared at her. "Go!" he yelled, pushing her off of him.

Sakura ran out sobbing loudly, letting the door slam shut behind her. Gaara stared at the door, feeling as though he were sinking. Gaara leaned back, "I never wanted to hurt you," he whispered to himself, wishing the beautiful girl was next to him once again.

**Monday! (I hate Mondays, they suck!)**

**R&R : )**


	11. Chapter 10

**I DON'T OWN NARUTO!**

Chapter 10: lay in silence

Sakura's emerald orbs scanned the classroom as she walked in, hopeful of Gaara being there, but his seat was empty, as was Sasuke's due to the face he was being questioned by the ambu's about the attack on Sakura. The pinklette sat in her chair silently, looking down at her notebook when Baki walked in. The clock seemed to be frozen in time. Not once did Sakura look up and do the problems on the bored. Not once did she talk to Naruto who kept trying to pass her notes. She didn't do anything. The bell rang and she went to her next class, doing the same thing. The next to days were the same thing. Sakura attended school, but no one could get her to speak. She refused to smile. Tsnade had already arranged counseling classes for Sakura to get through the trauma Sasuke had put her through, but no body knew that the real problem in her life was Gaara, or the absence of.

"Sakura," a voice called, Sakura's head snapped up to see her mother passing her the carrots at the dinner table. "here, sweetie."

"Sorry," she mumbled, "the food's great."

Tsnade smiled, "Thank you," Sakura's mom grabbed the dirty plates, letting her daughter go up to her room where she would lay in silence until she fell asleep.

**Tuesday! And it was like this until… FRIDAY!... but whats happening Friday? Well I don't know youll have to press that little button to goto the next chapter. BUT BEFORE YOU GO…. R&R!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**I don't own Naruto!**_

Chapter 11:Risa's awake

Sakura sat down in her seat quietly and brought out the same empty notebook that she had been using for the past week. She sighed to herself as she grabbed a pen out of her bag that she knew she wouldn't be using. "Hey, Cherry Blossom," a voice growled from behind her. Recognizing the voice immediately, Sakura's heart began to beat faster. A hand settled down on her shoulder and her breath left her. "Can we talk in the hallway?" he asked, a kuni pressed into her back. Sakura stood up and led the way out into the hallway.

"Why are you here?" she asked, not looking up at him.

Two fingers settled on her chin and pulled her face up so that her emerald orbs meet his onyx eyes. "Look at me when we are speaking," Sasuke hissed. Sakura looked into his eyes and began shaking in fear. "That's better." He smiled, "I'm here for you of course my little cherry blossom."

Sakura's eyes widened and she tried to take a step back. His hand darted out and wrapped around her wrist, "L-let go of me!" Sakura shouted, getting scared.

Sasuke's other hand snaked its way around her neck and over her mouth, "Let's finish where we left off, you fucking whore? Are you still going to be tight for me or did you give it up to that freak?" Sakura felt tears coming down her cheeks as he began dragging her towards the bathrooms once again. "I bet you let all the guys fuck you now, isn't that right? You loved it so much you had to get more?" Sasuke opened the door and took a step forward.

"You're all the guy's cu- What the fuck!" he hollered as Sakura turned into sand in his arms. Sasuke shook; his body full of rage. "Sabaku, Come out and fight like a real man would." There was no answer. Sasuke stalked out of the bathroom, his eyes searching for red hair. The vacant hallways gave no places to hide.

Gaara looked intently into emerald eyes until the panic disappeared from them; he removed his hand from Sakura's mouth slowly and gave her a sign to be silent. Carefully Gaara snuck out from the girls bathroom he had hidden Sakura in and stood behind Sasuke in the middle of the hallway. "Uchiha," he growled, wrapping his hand around the back of his neck and pulling him backwards to the ground. Gaara's face changed as he pulled back the teen, realizing it was nothing more that a half-assed clone. Gaara quickly shoved a sembon needle threw its heart and sprinted back to where he left Sakura.

Before he opened the door he saw a flash of pink out of the corner of his eye; without thinking twice, Gaara took off down the hallway, sand trailing behind him. He turned the corner to see Sakura on the floor, the left side of her face bright red. Sasuke turned around. "What did you do to my girlfriend?" Sasuke hissed, his lips rising in a snarl. "What is that cut on her!"

Gaara froze, glancing down at Sakura and back at Sasuke. "She's mine." Gaara mumbled, "We're connected now, and there is no possible was of you hurting or touching her without me knowing where you are and exactly what your doing to her."

Sasuke lunged at Gaara, but sand blocked the raven haired boy and wrapped around his body. "Sakura, please go get your mother." He asked the pinklette who nodded and ran off.

"She'll never be yours," Sasuke hissed, "I know what you are now, demon boy, and there's no chance of you getting her." Gaara said nothing, the corners of his mouth twitching into a frown. "Face it, Demon, she'll never love you. She's mine,"

"Shut up you low-life!" Sakura shouted, stomping across the hallway with a busty blond following her. "I will be with who I please, and I will never be with you! You are a cheating bastard who doesn't even fucking know what the word respect means. You've attacked me twice and you still expect me to be with you? No! Fuck that and Fuck you!" Sasuke glared at the girl who was now directly in front of him. Sakura spit in his face and began walking away, face red with anger. Gaara watched with a proud smirk on his face as she stormed away towards the principal's office.

'**Risa's awake, pup!**' a cackle came from the back of Gaara's head.

**This is Friday! : ) The next chapter (#12 and maybe 13) will still be Friday. Then the next couple of chapters (at least 2) will be for the weekend ;) that's going to be just *drooling* so fun to write! I still got lots to write:) I hope people are reading this… if not im talking to myself… well R&R!**


End file.
